


Stargazing

by Pajama_Han



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, just a fluffy lil thing for my friend~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: While stargazing with Aziraphale, Crowley finally decides to say what's on his mind.





	Stargazing

“You picked a lovely night, angel,” Crowley smiled over his glass of wine, “No clouds at all.”  
Aziraphale wiped some biscuit crumbs from his mouth with a napkin and smiled back, “A rare treat in London to be sure.”  
Midnight may have been an unusual hour for a picnic, but Aziraphale and Crowley were an unusual sort of duo. It had been a few months now since the Apoca-flop, and the two were settling into something very comfortable.   
They barely heard from their respective bosses any more, only for a weekly message letting them know the latest goings-on Heaven or Hell-side, and were extremely pleased with the privacy they’ve been given. They have been spending even more time together, unbothered now by the threat of their superiors finding out about their fraternizing. Whether taking a walk or drive to a restaurant, seeing movies and plays, or simply relaxing and chatting in Aziraphale’s bookshop, they found each other’s company more and more appealing by the day.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, whose face was tilted up to look at the stars. He had been looking at that face for over six thousand years, sometimes with disdain, sometimes with teasing mirth at flustering the angel, and on one memorable occasion, with horror (that would have been the time Aziraphale released his true form in order to scare one particularly dastardly fellow into changing his ways. Gold wheels, blinding white feathers, and millions of eyes can turn even the most hardened human to a mess, quivering and begging for forgiveness). But since before he could remember, he has been looking at Aziraphale with something more. Something he feared saying out loud. But Crowley couldn't hold this back any more. He needed to say something.

The demon set his wine glass down next to the picnic basket and leaned on his side, “You know, Aziraphale…”  
“The stars are just gorgeous tonight,” The angel spoke softly, almost reverently, and pointed up to an exceptionally bright cluster, “Isn’t that one of yours, Crowley?”  
The words Crowley intended to say died in his throat, but, steadfast, he nodded and looked up at the stars, “Yeah, that’s the constellation Cygnus. ‘Put it up just before I fell.”  
Aziraphale’s smile faded slightly, knowing it was a sensitive subject for the demon, but he traced the stars in his mind and sighed happily at the constellation, “I really adore its wings. Really makes the swan feel like it's in flight!”  
Crowley had to smile a bit at that, “Thanks, I uh,” his face heated slightly and he looked away from Aziraphale, “I modelled them after someone.”

Aziraphale took a sip from his own wine glass and looked at the demon, brows furrowed in unsettlement. As far as he could remember, Crowley wasn't exactly close friends with any angel's before he fell. He wondered who it was.  
“After an angel’s wings? Well, they certainly are lucky,” Aziraphale moved the tiniest bit closer to Crowley on the picnic blanket, “Whomever they are.” He set his hands down to balance himself as he reclined.  
Crowley had to look incredulously at the angel for that one. Was he serious? The demon’s face heated up like fire and he chewed on his lower lip. Taking a steadying breath, Crowley copied the angel and slid a little closer, “Yeah, biggest wings I’ve seen, I think. Lovely white, good at keeping water off.” His hand moved just enough to be less than an inch from Aziraphale’s own, “The kind of angel worth falling for.”

Aziraphale looked towards Crowley suddenly, about to question just who this mystery angel could be, when lips were meeting his own and a warm hand laid atop his own.  
Crowley pulled back from the kiss with a nervous breath, eyes still hidden by his sunglasses. Aziraphale looked surprised to say the least, his crystal blue eyes were wide, shining in the moonlight, his lips were slightly open, and with the hand not being held by Crowley, he raised it to his lips, as though the touch there wasn't real.

Neither of them said anything for what felt like an eternity. Then Crowley’s upper lip trembled and he looked away, “Shit, I, Aziraphale, I’m sorry. I couldn’t ta- I had to say… Fuck, I'm sorry, ange-”  
Crowley’s words were cut off as his back hit the solid ground and soft lips covered his own. Aziraphale was kissing him.   
The angel had crawled over Crowley, gently supporting his neck with one hand and using the other to softly caress his jaw. Crowley’s hands, frozen at his sides, suddenly lifted and held onto Aziraphale’s shoulders, as if the angel would be taken away at any moment.  
Aziraphale pulled back with an elated gasp, and Crowley took off his sunglasses to better see his giant, wide smile. The demon sat up and matched the angel’s surprised smile with one of his own.  
“It was me…” Aziraphale murmured softly, still straddling Crowley’s lap, still smiling with joy, “The angel was me!”  
“Of course it was you! It's always been you!” Crowley laughed, hands coming up to hold Aziraphale’s waist, “Aziraphale…” now or never.

“I love you!”

Crowley gasped as he heard Aziraphale’s words overlap with his own. The demon looked up, gold snake eyes meeting the angel’s blue.  
“Crowley…” Aziraphale cooed happily, sitting back to allow Crowley to sit up, “S-since when?”  
The demon fiddled with his sunglasses in his hands and shrugged, “I started admiring you before I fell. Then as we got to know each other on earth, it kinda,” he glanced up at the beaming angel, “made itself more evident. I know we’ve had our tiffs and worse but,” he looked up seriously, “Now that we’re free, I don't want to hide my feelings any longer.”  
Aziraphale took a stuttering breath in and his eyes glimmered with wetness, “My dear… As soon as we met in the garden, I knew my life would forever have you in it. I was afraid at first, but then I found myself not wanting to live any other way. I got nervous whenever you were away, and I treasured every moment we had that was just the two of us, not worrying about anything but the silly human troubles we intentionally burden ourselves with.” Aziraphale smiled and held his hands to his heart and looked down, “This is all too good to be true…”

“Hey,” Crowley gently lifted the angel’s chin to look back at him, “This is real. My love for you is real and nothing is ever going to change that.” He took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his own and rubbed it soothingly, “If we get in trouble, so what? We stopped an apocalypse together, I think we can fight against some bastard archangel and some shorty with a fly hat and a hygiene problem.” Crowley cracked a grin and Aziraphale had to laugh.  
“No matter what happens, I'm always delighted to have you by my side, dearest,” Aziraphale lifted one of Crowley’s hands to his mouth and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it, “and now that I know you love me back, every day will be happier.”

Crowley slid an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and held him close. They looked up at the stars and the moon, settling into a comfortable silence as they processed what just transpired. Aziraphale’s eyes flicked around as he gazed up at the sky. Crowley snickered and rubbed his shoulder, “What are you looking at, angel?”  
Aziraphale turned to him with a bright smile, “I’m tracing new constellations! I thought I'd try my hand at making some!”  
The two beings shared a laugh, then leaned back to better see the stars.  
“Well go on, then,” the demon urged, “show me what you’ve got.”  
Aziraphale lifted a finger and traced lines in the sky that only they could see, “Alright, if you connect these ones to this big one here…”  
“Is that a crepe!?” Crowley barked out a laugh.  
“You got it!” Aziraphale cheered, “Look, I used some of the beak in Cygnus!”  
“The swan's having a little treat, huh?” Crowley teased and raised his own finger, “My turn…”  
“Hm…” the angel pondered over the geometric shapes Crowley was tracing, “Pointy… pointy… then square? Oh!” He recognized the shape as soon as Crowley was finished, “Is it a houseplant in a pot?”  
“Yeah,” Crowley grinned, “This is fun.”  
Aziraphale leaned over and kissed Crowley’s cheek, “You make life fun, dear.”


End file.
